Mine, Yours, Our Future
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Pria tadi hanya tersenyum dingin, "Masih sama seperti dulu ya, Neji. Yah, kita memang tidak bisa akur." maap updatenya telatt  NejiGaa, OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca. abis baca review yah, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. Fic baru lagi. *padahal yang lain belum tamat*

kali ini **NejiGaa** lagi. hehe. Idenya campur aduk, dari manga, anime, bhkan acara tv. jadi kalo minna-san sekalian merasa menemukan adegan-adegan tertentu yang mirip anime atau manga yang pernah dibaca, jangan heran. mungkin itu memang disengaja *plak*

Summary : Neji, seorang dosen sastra sekaligus penulis novel terkenal memungut seorang mahasiswa yang kabur dari rumah. Satu persatu kejadian membuat mereka kini tinggal bersama. NejiGaara.

Warning : OOC. Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca.

disklemer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

fic ini punya kazu.

* * *

**Mine, Your's, n Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Sial, kenapa malam-malam begini aku harus kehabisan kertas? Hujannya juga deras sekali."

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 20 tahunan berjalan cepat di jalanan pertokoan yang becek. Jalan yang biasanya ramai itu kini terlihat lengang. Yah, wajar saja. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.30 malam, dan lagi sedang hujan deras. Pemuda tadi berjalan dengan cepat sambil memegang payungnya dengan erat menuju ke arah supermarket 24 jam.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang" terdengar suara dari penjaga supermarket ketika pemuda tadi masuk. Melihat siapa yang datang, paman penjaga supermarket itu tersenyum.

"Neji-kun, kehabisan kertas lagi?" Sepertinya paman tadi sudah mengenal pemuda bernama Neji itu dengan baik.

"Ah, iya Nara-san. Boleh minta rokoknya sekalian?" pemuda tadi lalu menuju ke rak kertas dan mengambil satu eksemplar kertas berukuran A4 lalu menuju ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Rokoknya 2 pak kan Neji-kun?" Pemuda tadi hanya mengangguk. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak sekalian membeli kertasnya yang banyak saja? Kau selalu kehabisan kertas saat tengah malam. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini." Nara-san berusaha menasehati Neji

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Nara-san. Aku malas membawa berat-berat, lagian kertas ini cukup hingga novelku selesai, hanya butuh beberapa bab lagi saja untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, ini rokoknya dan kertasnya, semuanya 10 dollar." Neji lalu membayar barang belanjaannya dan bergegas pulang. Hujan diluar semakin deras. Ketika sedang berjalan, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari jalan sempit di dekat jalan besar tersebut.

"Hei! Cepat serahkan semua uangmu! Ayo cepat! Atau kau mau dilukai, Hah?" Neji lalu menuju ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Nampaklah dua orang pria berwajah garang, sepertinya sedang mengancam seorang anak remaja yang kira-kira masih duduk di bangku SMA. Pria yang tadi mengancam kini sedang memegang pisau sambil diarahkan ke wajah anak itu. Meskipun dalam keadaan terdesak sepertinya si anak tidak nampak ketakutan, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekpresi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Jika tidak percaya, kalian boleh membongkar tasku." Anak itu menjawab sambil menyerahkan tasnya yang dengan kasar diambil oleh salah satu pria itu.

"Jangan bohong! Sial! Mana uangnya? pasti kau sembunyikan di tempat lain kan?" Pria itu maju dan menarik jaket si anak, berusaha mencari-cari siapa tahu anak itu menyembunyikan dompetnya di saku bajunya. Sekarang anak tersebut nampak ketakutan, ia mundur dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua pria itu, sementara kedua pria itu tidak peduli, bahkan salah seorang diantara mereka mendorong anak tadi hingga terjatuh. Melihat hal itu Neji lalu maju dan berusaha menolong anak tadi.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kedua pria tadi menoleh ke arah Neji, salah seorang diantaranya maju dan berusaha menusukan pisaunya ke arah Neji. Neji lalu menghindar dan menendang pria tadi. Melihat temannya ditendang, pria yang satu lagi maju dan berusaha menyerang Neji, tapi sayang, dengan sigap Neji maju dan meninju bagian perut pria tadi hingga ia tersungkur. Merasa tidak bisa menang dari Neji, kedua pria tadi memutuskan untuk kabur, meninggalkan Neji berdua saja dengan anak remaja tersebut. Remaja itu hanya tertunduk diam sambil merapikan jaketnya, ia lalu berusaha bangkit untuk mengambil tasnya, tapi keseimbangannya goyah hingga ia hampir terjatuh kembali kalau saja tidak ditangkap oleh kedua tangan Neji.

"Hei, hati-hati. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji melihat ke arah remaja yang sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukannya itu. Ekspresi wajah remaja itu seperti kesakitan, tapi ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Namun belum sempat ia berjalan, lagi-lagi ia kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan lagi-lagi untunglah ada Neji yang sigap menahannya. Neji lalu melihat ke arah kaki bocah itu, bagian mata kakinya sepertinya berdarah.

"Hei, kakimu terluka."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi ia itu berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Neji.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Neji lalu mengambil tas anak tadi dan memberikannya padanya. "Kau sendirian saja? Dimana rumahmu? biar kuantar pulang." Neji menawarkan bantuan, remaja tadi hanya melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang kabur dari rumah." Dia meraih tasnya dan berusaha berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya sambil menahan sebagian beban tubuhnya ke tembok. Melihat hal ini Neji menjadi kesal.

"Oi! Aku berusaha membantumu tahu! Kau itu sedang terluka, paling tidak dengarkan jika ada orang dewasa yang bicara padamu!" Remaja berambut merah itu hanya menoleh sekilas pada Neji lalu ia berjalan lagi, membuat Neji semakin kesal. Ia lalu mengejar anak itu dan menahannya.

"Hei. Kau itu basah kuyup. Kalau kau tidak ingin pulang setidaknya malam ini menginap di tempatku saja." Remaja tadi memandang curiga ke arah Neji

"Ahh.. apa maksud pandanganmu itu? Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku mengincar anak-anak sepertimu, lagian kau itu kan laki-laki. Aku ini orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak dibawah umur kehujanan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini." Bocah berambut merah itu lagi-lagi diam dan tidak berespon.

"Ah! sudahlah! kalau kau tidak mau, kupaksa saja!" Neji lalu meraih anak tadi dan menggendongnya, kedua kakinya di depan sementara kepalanya berada di belakang punggung Neji dan perutnya menumpu pada bahu kanan Neji. Ia berusaha berontak, namun karena kelelahan dan Neji yang terlalu kuat akhirnya dia pasrah saja dibawa kemanapun oleh Neji.

.

TBC alias bersambung

* * *

Oke! pendek ya? haha.

Lagi malas kalo panjang2. *slapped*

Gimana? Ini masih awal banget si. Next chapter 3-4 hari lagi.

makasih uda meluangkan waktu bwat baca fic ini. mnta review yah :P


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuu~

ini sudah saya updatee

makasih buat semua yang uda review : Eturn Misaki, Micon, Cui, Lady Spain, Alwayztora, rei kun a.k.a Val :P

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

-Apartemen Neji-

**Neji's POV**

"Fuh, malam yang panjang." aku tidak menyangka mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Rokok, aku butuh rokok.

Anak itu, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Sendirian saja di malam seperti ini.

"Cklek" ah, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi, baguslah, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Bocah berambut merah itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemejaku yang kebesaran. Sebuah handuk diletakan di kedua bahunya. Setelah kulihat-lihat anak ini imut juga. Akh! apa yang kupikirkan! Dasar bodoh, aku seperti om-om mesum saja.

Tapi memang benar. Kulitnya putih sekali, badannya juga kurus, lengannya kecil, lalu rambut merahnya yang agak panjang dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti perempuan, eh, apa itu di balik poninya? Tatto? Ada sebuah tato bertuliskan 'ai' di dahinya. Haah.. entah apa yang dipikirkan anak-anak jaman sekarang, masa mentato wajahnya sendiri.

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong. Terima kasih atas pakaiannya dan juga kotak obatnya, kakiku sudah lebih baik sekarang." Anak itu memecahkan keheningan dan berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk dihadapanku. Tanpa minta ijin padaku ia mengambil dompetku yang terletak di meja dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Hyuuga Neji, 25 tahun, belum menikah, pekerjaan dosen. Tidak terlihat dari tampangmu ya." Ah, dia mengambil kartu tanda pengenalku. Seenaknya saja dia.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya saja. Apa masalahmu kalau aku dosen? Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil meraih kartu dan dompetku yang masih ada di tangannya.

"Gaara. 18 tahun, aku mahasiswa. Sekarang sedang kabur dari rumah. Sudah malam aku mau tidur." dengan seenaknya dia menuju ke arah kamarku, aku lalu menahannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Itu kamarku." dia menoleh dan menjawab dengan datar

"Aku mau tidur. Kamar disini hanya ada satu. Kau yang sudah membawaku kemari kan, kau harus bertanggung jawab" Huh, mengesalkan sekali anak ini.

"Enak saja. Kau tidur di sofa. Itu kamarku. Dan lagi, sopan sedikit jika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu, 'kau' 'kau',enak saja, aku punya nama, panggil aku dengan namaku, Gaara-kun!" ucapku sambil mendekopin dahinya. Yah, anak ini memang perlu diajari sedikit sopan santun.

"Aww..." dia lalu mengusap dahinya, kemudian ia berbailik arah menuju sofa. Tidak kusangka dia penurut juga, mungkin dia memang anak yang baik.

"Baik-baik, paman Hyuuga." jawabnya sambil memberikan cengiran yang mengesalkan. Sial!

"Enak saja kau memanggilku paman! Panggil aku Neji-san atau apapun, tidak perlu menggunakan margaku." seenaknya saja memanggilku paman. Aku kan masih muda! Kutarik kata-kataku tadi, dia bukan anak baik, dia mengesalkan! Cih! Tapi yah dia memang imut sih.

"Iya Neji-san, oyasumi."

Cih. Aku lalu ke kamar dan mengambilkan selimut untuknya. Ketika bermaksud memberikan selimut itu padanya, ternyata dia sudah tidur. Dasar anak-anak, cepat sekali tidurnya. Aku lalu mnyelimutinya, mematikan lampu dan menuju ke kamarku sendiri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sampinganku, menyelesaikan novelku sebelum editorku yang galak itu datang besok.

...

Keesokan harinya ketika aku bangun, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00. Untunglah hari ini hari libur, jadi aku tidak perlu ke universitas untuk mengajar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada kejadian semalam. Gaara! Apa dia sudah pulang ya. Aku lalu bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Di meja makan sudah tertata sarapan lengkap. Di samping makanan tersebut ada sebuah memo.

_Aku buatkan sarapan, sekarang aku keluar sebentar, nanti sore aku akan pulang. -Gaara-_

Hah? Apa-apaan dia? Memo apa ini? Sungguh informasi yang kurang. Dia keluar kemana? Pulang kemana? ke rumahnya? atau kembali kesini?

Hahh.. sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku mandi sebelum Sakura datang dan menagih deadline untuk novelku.

...

Akhirnya pulang juga si wanita seram itu. Untunglah kali ini aku menyelesaikan novelku tepat waktu. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah jadi bubur manusia sekarang dihajar olehnya.

Hmm... masih jam 12, apa yang harus kulakukakan ya. Oh ya, ke supermarket saja membeli kertas, jadi nanti aku tidak perlu keluar malam lagi jika kehabisan kertas. Mengesalkan juga kalau kejadian seperti semalam terulang lagi. Sudah cukup satu bocah mengesalkan di rumah ini, aku tidak ingin menambah lagi.

...

"Selamat siang, selamat datang." Terdengar suara ogah-ogahan dari meja kasir. Sepertinya yang kali ini menjaga supermarket adalah anak Nara-san, Shikamaru yang malas itu.

"Ah... ternyata cuma kau Neji. Tumben siang-siang kau kemari. Mau beli rokok ya?" Cih, aku heran dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang. Dimana rasa hormat mereka pada orang dewasa. Tidak Shikamaru, tidak juga Gaara, keduanya sama saja.

"Ah, aku ingin membeli kertas, kali ini untuk persediaan jadi aku ingin membeli banyak. Bisa kau bungkuskan Shikamaru? Jadi nanti aku tidak repot membawanya." Mendengar permintaanku dia sepertinya tidak senang, tapi toh dikerjakan juga. Sambil menunggu Shikamaru membungkus kertasnya, aku menonton berita yang disiarkan di tv yang ada di meja kasir tersebut.

_"Bagaimana pendapat anda Kazekage-sama? Kudengar putra bungsu anda kabur dari rumah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_"Kezekage-sama, tolong beri pendapat anda."_

_"Kami dengar hubungan anda dengan putra bungsu anda sedang tidak baik ya? Kazekage-sama."_

Hmm, kalau tidak salah pria itu kan Perdana Menteri negeri Suna. Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan anaknya ya?

_"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa antara saya dengan Gaara putra saya, dia hanya sedang ke luar negeri untuk belajar saja. Maaf saya sedang sibuk. Permisi, selamat siang"_

EH? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang nama anaknya Gaara? Jangan-jangan... ah tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin putra seorang Perdana Menteri Suna bisa terlantar di jalanan Konoha.

"Neji.. OI NEJI!" Eh, ah, aku tidak sadar Shikamaru memanggilku.

"Nih, sudah selesai. Semuanya 25 dollar. Kau sedang menonton apa si? Dari tadi kupanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali."

"Ah, tidak itu, hanya berita saja tentang negara Suna." Aku lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar belanjaanku.

"Oh.. masalah itu kan sudah dibahas dari dulu. Katanya putra bungsunya sedang berada di Konoha untuk belajar, namun sumber lain mengatakan bahwa si tuan muda itu kabur karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Siapa tadi nama putranya?" Shikamaru bertanya padaku

"Gaara?" aku menjawab, tapi lebih seperti meminta kepastian apakah nama tuan muda itu memang Gaara.

"Yah, Gaara. Putra bungsu itu, kau harus lihat wajahnya Kakashi, dia imut seperti perempuan loh. Hahaha." Eh? sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi aneh seperti ini. Tapi kalau benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru, jangan-jangan Gaara yang itu sama lagi dengan Gaara yang di rumahku.

_"Dan demikian pemirsa laporan kami dari negara Suna, jika ada diantara anda yang mengetahui kebenaran kasus ini, anda bisa menghubungi acara kami. Selamat siang, sampai bertemu lagi besok di jam yang sama. Saya Miruki Hana dari Hotline News."_

Gambar selanjutnya yang muncul di acara TV itu menjawab semua kebingunganku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil barang belanjaanku dan pulang ke rumah.

Sial, tidak kusangka Gaara putra bungsu Kazekage itu sama dengan Gaara yang kubawa pulang semalam. Ahh.. kesialan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Pokoknya aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Gaara, dia harus menceritakan semuanya padaku.

**.**

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

**

* * *

**

Okeh.

updatenya jadi lebih cepat loh! jadi saya minta review! *plak*

Gaara jadi anak perdana menteri? saia sudah mulai ngaco.. haha.. ya sudah.

smoga update slanjutnya bisa cepat, yah sprti biasa, kira2 3-4 hari.

makasih buat semua yg uda baca, jika berkenan, saia minta review. :3


	3. Chapter 3

akhirnya ada waktu bwat updatee. haha

makasih buat semua yang uda review

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"Aku pulang"

"Gaara? Kau darimana saja?" di dalam ruangan itu nampak Neji sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi, wajahnya tidak terlihat senang. Gaara yang baru pulang tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Neji langsung berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minum.

"Gaara?" Neji bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang agak tegas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mendapat jawaban seperti itu ia menjadi semakin kesal.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kau pikir siapa yang bertanya padamu hah? Jangan menjawab seenaknya. Kemari dan jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Gaara menurut dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Maaf, ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau menurut begitu." gumam Neji.

"Nah Gaara, dengarkan, aku ingin kau jujur padaku." Neji terdiam sebentar, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kenapa kau kabur? Apa benar kau ada masalah dengan Ayahmu?"

Gaara terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat kembali mengontrol emosinya dan balik bertanya dengan dingin. "Kau tahu apa tentang aku? Aku punya alasan dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakannya padamu."

Neji nampak gusar, "Tahu apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau itu putra bungsu dari Perdana Menteri Suna dan sekarang kau kabur dari rumah. Semua orang mencarimu, membicarakanmu di televisi. Sekarang kau ada dirumahku dan kau bilang aku tidak perlu tahu apa-apa begitu?"

"Lalu kenapa? Kan kau yang membawaku pulang, aku tidak memintanya." Gaara menjawab dengan ketus sambil kembali meneguk minumannya. Neji lalu meraih gelas dari tangan Gaara dan meletakannya dengan kasar di meja.

"Hei! Pedulilah sedikit. Aku tahu kalau kau ada masalah dengan Ayahmu, tapi jangan kekanak-kanakan. Jika ada masalah, bicarakanlah dengan Ayahmu. Tidak perlu kabur dan membuat semua orang khawatir kan?" Sepertinya kata-kata Neji sedikit memancing emosi Gaara. Dia lalu berdiri

"Kau tahu? Memangnya apa yang kau tahu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Sudahlah, kalau kau memang tidak berniat menampungku ya sudah, aku bisa kembali ke jalanan." Gaara lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi Neji dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke sofa.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Oke, mungkin aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menceritakannya padaku. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Jangan cepat terbawa emosi." Neji berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Setelah Gaara terlihat sedikit tenang, ia melanjutkan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak perlu kau ceritakan semuanya juga tidak apa-apa, paling tidak aku mengerti keadaanmu sekarang." Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Aku memang kabur dari rumah karena sedang bertengkar dari Ayahku." Dia lalu menatap Neji, "Tapi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku ke Konoha dan dia juga mengijinkanku, aku juga selalu mengabari keadaanku padanya, tadi juga aku keluar untuk menelpon ayahku. Jadi lebih tepatnya mungkin aku bukan kabur, tetapi hanya menjauhi ayahku untuk sementara waktu. Menurut Ayah kami berdua butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menyelesaikan masalah kami." Kini ia menunduk sambil memainkan gantungan berbentuk gentong pasir kecil yang melekat di tasnya.

Neji terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Jadi ayahmu tahu kalau kau ada disini?" Gaara hanya mengangguk

"Dia tahu kau tinggal bersamaku?" lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk

"Dan dia tidak menyuruhmu pulang atau menjemputmu?" Gaara mengangguk lagi

"Berarti kau akan terus tinggal bersamaku begitu?" Gaara mengangguk "Yah, itupun kalau kau mengijinkan." tambahnya

Neji berpikir sebentar, lalu menghela nafas lega. "Hmm... Baiklah. Yang penting aku sudah tahu kondisinya. Oh ya, memangnya kau tidak kuliah?"

"Umm, aku sedang cuti kuliah."

"Oh." Mereka kini sama-sama terdiam. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Neji, tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat bagi Gaara untuk menceritakan semuanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sampai Gaara mau menceritakan sendiri masalahnya.

"Y sudah. Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Gaara mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan Neji

"Um, Neji, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal." Neji lalu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Gaara "Yah, yah, tidak apa-apa", Neji lalu memasang cengiran usil, "Hei Gaara, melihatmu mengucapkan terima kasih itu aneh juga ya, tidak pantas rasanya, hahaha." Gaara yang dikatakan demikian memasang wajah cemberut.

"Masih bagus aku mau berterima kasih, dasar orang tua." sambil bergumam Gaara berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Neji yang masih senyum-senyum sendirian.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

**

* * *

**

Okeh.

Saya tahu ini sangat pendek, sengaja kok *plak*

Iya deh, gomenn~ kazu lagi mo ujian ni. tapi next chapter kazu janji akan lebih dari 1000 kata.. haha

ya sudah, makasih dan mluangkan waktu bwat baca fic ini.

kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan *kecuali flame* :D


	4. Chapter 4

updated!

makasih buat semua yang uda review! bnyak yg bilang kurang panjang? hehe.. kali ini 1090 kata *panjang kan? #plak*

haha.. gomen2... mo ujian, ga bisa ngetik banyak2 *pkoknya 1000 kata.. fufufu*

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

"Neji, mau berapa pancakenya?" Gaara nampak sibuk membuatkan sarapan di dapur sementara Neji duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Ini merupakan pemandangan biasa sejak Gaara tinggal bersama Neji 3 minggu yang lalu.

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah. Neji masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen sastra sambil melanjutkan novelnya yang baru. Gaara yang awalnya hanya menganggur kini bekerja sambilan di toko keluarga Nara atas usulan Neji. Selama tinggal bersama Neji, Gaara berusaha keras menutupi identitasnya dengan menyamar. Topi serta kacamata adalah temannya sehari-hari. Namun sejak berita pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya sudah mulai mereda, mungkin sudah terasa basi bagi infotainment dan siaran berita yang lain, Gaara sedikit lega karena dia tidak perlu lagi khawatir akan dicegat di jalan karena penyamarannya ketahuan.

"Tiga saja, jangan pake coklat, pake mentega dan madu saja." jawab Neji sekenanya lalu bangkit dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak besar susu, bermaksud meminumnya namun dicegat oleh Gaara.

"Kau mau mati? Susu itu sudah kadaluarsa! Baka." Ujar Gaara cepat sambil merebut kotak susu tersebut dari tangan Neji dan membuangnya. Neji hanya menggerutu dan kembali ke meja makan.

"Nih pancakemu, hari ini minum juice saja. Salahmu sendiri kemarin lupa membeli susu." Gaara lalu meletakan sarapan mereka. Hari ini menunya pancake karena Gaara ingin membantah kata-kata Neji yang menyebutkan kalau dia cuma bisa masak sarapan Jepang saja, padahal sendirinya Neji itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, masih berani dia menghina masakan Gaara yang pernah magang sebagai koki di restoran terkenal.

"Iya, maaf." Neji lalu menikmati pancakenya. "Wah, ini enak sekali Gaara, padahal cuma pancake. Kau tahu, kurasa kau lebih pantas menjadi koki daripada jadi dokter." komentar Neji sambil terus mengunyah makanannya

"Diam. Jangan berbicara ketika makan." Gaara menjawab ketus namun terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku serius, ini enak sekali loh." Neji lalu mengambil sepotong pancake lagi. Untunglah Gaara membuat cukup banyak karena dia tahu 'blackhole' Neji tidak akan penuh jika hanya diisi tiga buah pancake "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan mendaftar kuliahmu lagi? Ini kan sudah akhir semester dan berarti semester depan kau harus masuk kuliah."

"Belum tahu. Pendaftaran semester depan masih ada seminggu lagi, aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Gaara santai

"Hahh." Neji menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Gaara. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu mereka membahas topik ini tapi Gaara selalu menjawab hal yang sama.

"Kau ini, selalu menjawab belum memikirkannya. Segeralah selesaikan masalahmu dengan Ayahmu dan kembalilah kuliah. Bukankan jadi mahasiswa kedokteran itu susah? Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pelajaran terlalu jauh." Neji berusaha menasehatinya, dan sepertinya kali ini cukup berhasil.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mulai darimana." Gaara menunduk sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Neji menatap Gaara sebentar lalu bangkit membawa piringnya yang sudah kosong ke dapur dan balik menuju sofa. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu berkata,

"Gaara, jika sudah selesai kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Setelah selesai merapikan sisa sarapan mereka, Gaara menyusul Neji ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa?"

"Gaara, dengarkan aku, jangan mencegat sebelum aku selesai berbicara, ok?" Gaara hanya mengangguk

"Oke. Aku tahu mungkin kau agak keberatan jika aku meminta hal ini padamu, tapi kurasa ini penting dan aku juga tidak bermaksud buruk, jadi dengarkan." Gaara mengangguk lagi

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Ayahmu?" Ditanya seperti itu Gaara hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Ayolah Gaara, cukup sampai disini sikap misteriusmu itu. Kita berdua sudah saling kenal cukup lama kan? Kau tinggal di apartemenku, kau memasak untukku, dan bahkan beberapa kali tidur seranjang denganku!"

"Buagh!" Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Neji, Gaara yang memerah kini menatap tidak senang padanya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh!"

"Oke-oke. Tapi setidaknya kau percaya padaku kan? Jadi ceritakan saja masalahmu itu, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu atau sekedar memberi saran mungkin?" Gaara kini memandang Neji, nampak seperti mencari sesuatu dalam diri Neji.

"Jadi?" Neji bertanya kembali, dengan ragu-ragu Gaara balik bertanya

"Baiklah. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada masalahku? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu, aku kan hanya seseorang yang kau pungut di jalanan."

"Hahh" Lagi-lagi Neji menghela nafas. "Kau masih belum sadar juga ya?" Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Gaara, aku membiarkanmu yang hanya orang asing tinggal bersamaku, menggunakan semua fasilitas di apartemenku, memegang kunci cadangan apartemenku, tidur seranjang denganku," Gaara menatap tajam pada Neji

"Oke, oke, yah intinya aku mengijinkanmu yang hanya orang asing melakukan semuanya dan kau masih tidak sadar kenapa aku melakukannya? Kau ini lemot atau apa sih?" Gaara memasang tampang tidak senang terhadap kata-kata Neji.

"Aku tidak lemot, bodoh. Kau saja yang aneh, mana ada orang bodoh yang langsung mempercayai orang yang baru ditemuinya."

"Dan kau pikir mengapa aku mempercayai orang yang baru kutemui itu?"

"Kau mempercayaiku?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan setengah terkejut. Neji cuma bisa menatapnya cengo.

"Ya iyalah Gaara-kun! Kalau aku tidak percaya padamu mana mungkin kau bisa seenaknya keluar masuk apartemenku. Dan lagi, aku bukan hanya percaya padamu. Aku peduli padamu, jadi sekarang ceritakan masalahmu!" Neji menjawab dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Gaara cuma mengangguk saja.

"Oke, tapi janji kau tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun atau pada pers manapun yah."

"Iya,iya, aku janji."

Gaara pun mulai bercerita, "Jadi sebenarnya masalah aku dan Ayah hanya sepele. Kami ada sedikit perbedaan pendapat soal kuliahku dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan ayah bahwa pilihanku itu benar. Sudah, itu saja." Neji terdiam sejenak

"Oke, lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Sudah itu saja masalahku. Aku harus pergi, sudah waktunya kerja sambilan." Ujar Gaara. Neji sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Oke... Jadi, Gaara-kun yang lemot," Gaara menatap tidak senang, tapi Neji tidak peduli "aku tidak bertanya hanya untuk hal yang superfisial seperti itu! Aku juga tahu kau punya masalah dengan Ayahmu! Yang ingin kutahu adalah masalah kalian itu apa? Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja sih semuanya?" Neji berkata dengan sedikit membentak. Gaara mulai nampak tidak senang

"Suka-suka aku lah mau kuceritakan atau tidak. Kenapa kau harus memaksaku? Sudahlah, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, sekarang aku mau pergi." Gaara lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, sesaat sebelum menyentuh kenop pintu, Neji menariknya dan mendorong tubuh Gaara ke sofa.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana anak muda." Neji manahan Gaara yang berusaha kabur

"Lepaskan! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Jangan memerintahku!" Gaara yang kini terbaring di sofa berusaha mendorong Neji, namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Neji.

"Bukan siapa-siapamu? For God's Sake Gaara! Aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menerus memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya ketika aku bertanya tentang ayahmu, tentang kuliahmu. Aku juga tidak mau kalau setiap malam kau selalu mengalami mimpi buruk dan terus-menerus memanggil ibumu sementara aku cuma bisa diam dan tidak membantu. Aku peduli padamu, Baka!"

Gaara terlihat marah, "Kenapa? Apa pedulimu? Kau yang baru mengenalku 3 minggu sudah bilang kau peduli padaku? Jangan bercanda!" Gaara membalas. Neji terlihat kesal, ia lalu maju dan gerakan selanjutnya membuat Gaara diam tak bergerak. Neji menciumnya.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

**

* * *

**

Bwahahahaha *plaakk!*

fufufu, maaf kazu potong di adegan seperti itu, fufu *ehem*

jangan lupaa revieeww yaah!

next chapt - kamis! *kazu ujian kamis, jadi updatenya pas abis ujian yaaa* xD


	5. Chapter 5

updated!

makasih buat semua yang uda review, :)

horee.. ujian uda beres. bisa dkrjain dng baik juga.. senang~

yap, kali ni kazu update tepat waktu ya. masih jam 22.00, masih hari kamis. hehe. agk panjang kok kali ini mskpun isinya cuma masa lalu Gaara, hehe.

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kau yang baru mengenalku 3 minggu sudah bilang kau peduli padaku? Jangan bercanda!" Gaara membalas. Neji terlihat kesal, ia lalu maju dan gerakan selanjutnya membuat Gaara diam tak bergerak. Neji menciumnya.

Gaara terdiam, terkejut akan perlakuan Neji padanya. Ia hanya menatap Neji sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan milik Neji.

"Aku peduli padamu Gaara. A-aku menyukaimu." Gaara memandang Neji seolah tidak percaya.

"Pada awalnya kau memang mengesalkan, tapi lama-kelamaan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjauhkan pandanganku darimu. Karena itu, percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu dan yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihatmu tersenyum." Neji menatap Gaara sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya dan juga terlihat jelas ekspresi bingung disana.

"A-aku..." Melihat Gaara yang seperti itu, raut menyesal muncul diwajahnya. Dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dan sepertinya jawabannya tidak bagus. Ia bangkit lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Gaara.

"Maaf. Anggap saja kata-kataku barusan tidak pernah terjadi." Neji berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba Gaara memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi dokter." Neji menoleh dan memandang Gaara yang kini menunduk di sofa. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan depresif. Neji lalu bergerak kembali menuju sofa dan duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Ayah memaksaku masuk fakultas kedokteran karena dulunya dia juga seorang dokter. Kedua kakakku juga sekarang kuliah di kedokteran karena permintaan Ayah." Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"A-aku ingin menjadi chef seperti ibu. Ta-tapi ayah membenci pekerjaan itu karena mengingatkannya pada ibu yang sangat dibencinya." Suara Gaara bergetar, sepertinya dia menangis. Neji terdiam, kini semuanya mulai terlihat jelas. Gaara yang jago memasak, pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya, juga mimpi buruknya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannnya Gaara." Neji meletakannya telapak tangannya di pipi Gaara, berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya sejenak pada kehangatan tangan Neji dan kemudian ia menggeleng. "Akan kuceritakan."

"Ayah dulunya adalah seorang dokter bedah terkenal di Suna, sementara ibu adalah seorang koki di restoran paling terkenal di Suna. Ayah adalah direktur di rumah sakit Suna sementara ibu mewarisi restoran dari kakek. Mereka sama-sama mencintai pekerjaan masing-masing, namun karena harus merawat kami, anak-anaknya, ibu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Ayah tetap bekerja keras namun ia tidak pernah melupakan waktu bersama keluarga. Kami semua sangat bahagia, sampai saat itu datang." Gaara lalu terdiam sebentar dan menarik nafas. Ia terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ketika aku berusia 5 tahun, pemerintahan Suna mengeluarkan peraturan yang merugikan profesi dokter. Tentu saja Ayah yang merupakan salah satu dokter terkemuka di Suna tidak setuju. Singkatnya, ayah dan teman-temannya berusaha melawan peraturan itu hingga akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Ayah akan mencalonkan diri sebagai salah satu kandidat perdana menteri. Tidak gampang memang seorang dokter biasa bisa tiba-tiba menjadi perdana menteri. Butuh banyak waktu dan pengorbanan. Ayah jadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Ketika pulang pun dia hanya memicu pertengkaran dengan Ibu." Kini Gaara nampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Menyadari hal itu Neji lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara." Gaara mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Keadaan bertambah buruk ketika Kakek meninggal. Ibu sebagai pewaris restoran harus mengurusi restoran tersebut. Ketika itu aku sudah berusia 7 tahun, jadi aku sudah bisa ditinggal sendirian. Ibu akhirnya memutuskan kembali bekerja. Pada awalnya ibu tetap memprioritaskan keluarga diatas segalanya. Dia tidak pernah lupa menyempatkan waktu untuk membuat sarapan dan memasak bersamaku, ibu juga selalu mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah, tapi lama-kelamaan frekuensinya menurun hingga akhirnya ibu sama seperti Ayah yang jarang pulang." Neji mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Keadaan itu terus berlangsung. Kedua kakakku yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran ayah dan ibu serta keaadan rumah yang dingin akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekolah ke luar negeri. Ketika masuk SMP kakakku yang pertama, Kankurou-nii memutuskan pindah ke Oto, setahun kemudian Temari Nee-chan menyusulnya. Jadilah aku sendirian saja di rumah."

"Jadi kedua kakakmu meninggalkanmu?" Gaara mengangguk. "Dan mereka tidak membawamu serta?" Neji bertanya

"Temari-nee sudah mengajakku juga. Tapi aku yang saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun masih sangat mencintai ibu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Namun tidak demikian yang Ibu rasakan. Sejak Ayah lolos terpilih sebagai calon perdana menteri, pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Ayah tidak pernah pulang dan bahkan dikabarkan memiliki kekasih gelap. Meskipun begitu citra Ayah di masyarakat sangatlah baik. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keluarga kami terpecah belah. Semua orang yakin bahwa Ayah akan terpilih menjadi perdana menteri pada pemilihan berikutnya, sampai ibu menghancurkan semuanya." Gaara berhenti sebentar. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah menggambarkan dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Neji lalu meraih Gaara dan memeluknya. Dalam pelukan Neji, Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pertengkaran keluarga kami ketahuan karena ibu membeberkan semuanya ke pers. Bahkan dia juga menjelek-jelekan nama Ayah sehingga citra Ayah sempat buruk. Butuh usaha keras bagi Ayah untuk memperbaikinya sehingga pada akhirnya dia tetap bisa terpilih. Namun kebencian Ayah pada Ibu sudah tidak bisa dihilangkan. Apalagi ketika Ayah menemukan bahwa Ibu suka membawa pulang kekasih-kekasihnya ke rumah. Mereka lalu bercerai dan Ibu menyerahkan kami sepenuhunya dalam asuhan Ayah tanpa sedikitpun berusaha untuk merebut kami. Bagi Ibu, kami anak-anaknya hanyalah penghalang bagi karirnya, begitu yang dikatakannya padaku." Neji memeluk Gaara semakin erat. Dirasakannya sesuatu membasahi bahunya.

"Shh, it's ok Gaara."

"Ka-kata Ibu dia menyesal sudah melahirkanku... Dia meninggalkanku meskipun aku sudah memohon padanya untuk tinggal."

_"I-ibu... jangan tinggalkan aku. Ibu..." _Kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu terngiang lagi di kepala Neji, ketika Gaara mengalami mimpi buruk dan memanggil nama ibunya.

'Jadi karena itu.' Pikir Neji

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana?" Gaara terdiam sebentar, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Se-sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun dari Ibu. Restorannya juga dijual. Ta-tapi sejak saat itu pula Ayah mulai berubah. Kurasa dia sadar bahwa dia sudah menelantarkan anak-anaknya. Ayah lalu jadi memperhatikanku, Ayah juga meminta kedua kakakku untuk kembali ke Suna. Mereka lalu kembali. Kehidupan kami kembali seperti dulu meskipun tidak ada ibu. Kedua kakakku jadi menghormati Ayah, dan ketika Ayah menyuruh mereka masuk ke fakultas kedokteran, mereka setuju saja karena tidak ingin membuat ayah sedih, demikian pula denganku. Aku memutuskan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran."

"Oke, lalu sekarang kau menyesal begitu?" Kali ini Gaara sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ketika tahun pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, aku bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran sebagai pelayan, dan sempat juga membantu-bantu di dapur. Di situlah aku kembali diingatkan betapa menyenangkannya memasak seperti yang dulu pernah aku lakukan bersama ibu. Aku lalu berpikir dua kali soal kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Tanpa sepengatahuan Ayah, aku mendaftar ke kelas memasak musim panas di Universitas Konoha. Dengan alasan liburan aku mengikuti kelas masak itu dan semuanya sangat menyenangkan, sampai..." Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau ketahuan oleh Ayahmu?" Neji bertanya, Gaara lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Ayah marah besar. Kurasa dia takut aku akan jadi seperti ibu, tidak beralasan memang, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, jadi aku menurutinya. Dan ayah sepertinya menyesal sudah keras padaku. Ayah lalu mengajakku berbicara, dia bertanya apakah aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku memang sedikit bingung. Aku lalu meminta waktu pada Ayah untuk berpikir dan meminta ijinnya untuk kembali ikut sekolah memasak selama satu semester. Ayah lalu mengijinkanku untuk cuti kuliah sementara waktu namun dia masih tidak setuju aku mengikuti kelas memasak. Karena itulah aku kabur dari rumah."

"Hmm, tapi ayahmu tidak menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Kau ingat sehari setelah kau memungutku kan? Ketika aku pergi seharian itu." Neji mengangguk.

"Aku menelpon ayahku dan mengabarinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Saat itu Ayah lagi-lagi meminta maaf karena telah kasar padaku. Dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengijinkan aku menjadi koki apabila aku bisa membuktikan padanya bahwa aku pantas dan tidak akan menjadi seperti ibu. Dan sekarang aku bingung, aku masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendaftar saja ke sekolah memasak? Bukankah itu cara yang paling mudah? Kau berusaha sekuat tenaga dan tunjukan pada Ayahmu bahwa kau memang pantas menjadi seorang koki." Neji menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Ketika Ayah berkata aku harus membuktikan diriku, itu berarti aku harus berusaha sendiri. Jika aku ingin sekolah memasak, aku harus membiayai semuanya sendiri, hidup sendiri dan semua tanpa bergantung pada Ayah." Gaara menunduk.

"Ohh, jadi begitu." Kini mereka sama-sama terdiam. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang membiayaimu?" Neji memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Tidak Mau." Jawab Gaara dengan pasti. Neji terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf Neji, bukan bermaksud menolakmu, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Sekarang kan aku sudah bekerja, jadi aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan uang."

"Tapi kan tidak bisa secepat itu dan kau juga harus segera kembali kuliah."

"Yah, aku sudah janji pada Ayah. Masa cutiku juga sudah berakhir jadi kurasa untuk sementara aku harus kembali kuliah kedokteran sambil bekerja lagi hingga uangku cukup."

"Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, kau tahu kan?" Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Dan kalau kau terima bantuanku semua bisa diselesaikan kan?" Gaara menggeleng, lagi-lagi menolak tawaran Neji.

"Ayolah Gaara, jangan keras kepala. Aku ingin membantumu. Kalau kau memang sungkan, kau bisa membalasku dengan memasak untukku setiap hari dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Jadinya impas kan?"

"Neji, mengertilah. Masakan dan pekerjaanku di rumah ini adalah untuk membayar tinggal gratis di apartemenmu. Dan lagi aku sudah berjanji pada ayah, aku akan berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri." Neji menghela nafas, merasa tidak bisa menang dari Gaara.

"Oke-oke. Nanti akan kita bicarakan lagi. Ya sudah, kau bilang kau akan pergi kan? Aku juga mau melanjutkan novelku." Neji lalu bangkit, bermaksud bangun namun genggaman tangan Gaara menghentikannya.

"Umm, Ne-neji, kata-katamu yang tadi itu, umm..." Gaara terlihat bingung, Neji sepertinya mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Sudahlah Gaara, sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak apa-apa kok. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" Neji memasang senyum dengan terpaksa.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku, a-aku."

"Ya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. A-aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya, ja-jadi aku juga tidak yakin dengan perasaanku. U-umm, cu-cuma aku ingin kau tahu bahwa a-aku tidak membencimu." Ucap Gaara gugup. Mendengar itu Neji tersenyum, kali ini senyum sebenarnya dan tanpa paksaan. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara. Dan tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksamu memberi jawaban. Gunakan sebanyak-banyaknya waktu yang kau inginkan, just let it flow." Gaara hanya tertunduk malu.

"Ba-baik, dan terima kasih Neji."

"Sama-sama Gaara."

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

**

* * *

**

Okeh!

sudahh~ banyak kan? haha *plak*

emang si isinya cuma crita Gaara doank. next chap ada NejiGaa lagi kok xD

tp next chapt 40 hari lagi ya. kan mo hiatus. ini disempet2in aj krna uda janji update. hehe

oke deh. makasih dah baca fic ini. revieew donk! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! hiatus selesai! selamat baca~ :D

Oh ya, makasih bwat semua yg dah review

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**acara Masterchef bukan milik kazu **

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

"Hei Gaara, deadlinemu tinggal tiga hari loh. Kau tidak mengurus kuliahmu?" Sambil menyalakan rokoknya Neji memandangi Gaara yang sedang sibuk di dapur, membereskan makan malam mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar keras kepala" gumamnya sambil meghisap rokoknya dan memencet-mencet remot tv berusaha mencari acara yang menarik.

Gaara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya, meraih rokok yang dihisapnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan merokok di dalam rumah apalagi jika aku ada didekatmu. Mengerti?" Neji memasang tampang tidak senang. Yah, sudah berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratus kali Gaara memperingatinya untuk berhenti merokok, tapi tidak semudah itu menghentikan kecanduannya.

"Memangnya kenapa si? Ini kan juga rumahku." Kali ini Neji berusaha melawan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati muda karena kanker paru-paru. Kalau kau mau celaka, celakalah sendiri, jangan mengajakku." Jawab Gaara datar sambil kembali berjalan ke dapur. Neji lalu menyusulnya.

"Hehh, kau jahat sekali Gaara. Padahal aku begitu baik padamu." Neji lalu mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang. Gaara yang terkejut sampai menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang dicucinya.

"Le-lepaskan!" dia berusaha menjauhi Neji, namun sayang pelukan Neji jauh lebih kuat.

"Hehe, tidak akan sampai kau minta maaf."

"Hah? Mi-minta maaf untuk apa? Aku tidak salah apa-apa." Gaara masih menggeliat, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Neji. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi sejak Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kerasukan apa, Neji jadi mesum dan sering menyentuhnya, yah walaupun tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Minta maaf karena kau sudah jahat padaku. Kalau tidak aku akan bertindak lebih jauh loh, Gaara-chan." Neji lalu menciumi tengkuk Gaara. Gaara langsung terdiam seketika.

"I-iyuh! Le-lepaskan!" dengan hentakan keras, akhirnya Gaara berhasil lolos dari pelukan Neji. Neji nampak kecewa.

"Ja-jangan kaulangi lagi atau akan kuracuni makananmu!" bentak Gaara, namun terlihat jelas dia malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Mou, Gaara-chan, kau jahat sekali." Neji yang kecewa kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, memencet-mencet tombol remote tv dengan bosan.

"Hahh, aku pengen merokok." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Gaara yang sudah selesai merapikan dapur menyusulnya ke ruang tamu dan merebut remote tv dari tangan Neji.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa baca ya?" Tanya Gaara ketus. Neji menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kan di bungkus rokok sudah ada tulisannya. Merokok dapat menyebabkan penyakit-penyakit itu, tidak baca? Atau tidak mengerti?"

"Oh. Itu kan hanya bohong. Lagian tulisannya juga kecil sekali. Siapa yang mau repot repot membaca." Jawab Neji datar. Gaara terlihat kesal dengan jawaban itu.

"Baka. Itu beneran tahu! Mulai hari ini kau harus berhenti merokok. Benar-benar berhenti!" perintah Gaara dengan tegas.

"Kau tahu darimana itu beneran? Lagian aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Aku butuh sesuatu yang membuatku tenang dan tidak bosan." Ujar Neji sambil merebut kembali remote dari tangan Gaara dan mengganti-ganti channel lagi.

"Heh, kau lupa kalau aku mahasiswa kedokteran? Sepertinya benda beracun itu sudah membuatmu pikun ya 'Kakek'?" jawab Gaara dengan menekankan pada kata terahir dari kalimatnya. Neji menatapnya kesal. Umur memang topic sensitive buat Neji.

"Apa? Tidak terima kupanggil Kakek?" Tanya Gaara menantang. Neji hanya memasang tampang cemberut. Dia memang tidak akan bisa menang beradu mulut dengan bocah berambut merah itu. Gaara masih memelototi Neji menantang, tidak mendapat perlawanan, dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Hahh. Aku serius tahu."

"Soal apa?" Neji malah balik bertanya sambil masih memainkan remote di tangannya, berpura-pura bodoh.

"Soal merokok!" Gaara terlihat kesal, "Otakmu memang sudah dibuat lemot oleh benda beracun itu." Ia lalu merebut remot dari Neji dan mengganti ke channel memasak lalu menyembunyikan remotenya di balik bantal.

"Iyaa, aku mengerti." Neji lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Tapi tetap saja aku masih tidak bisa menerima ide berhenti merokok begitu saja. Apa alasanmu menyuruhku berhenti?"

"Jelaslah karena efek merokok itu, bodoh. Asal kau tahu ya, Kakekku meninggal karena kanker paru-paru, pamanku juga dan mereka semua adalah perokok. Apa kau mau mengalami hal yang sama? Oh ya, kakak dari temanku ada yang mengalami impotensi karena dia merokok sejak smp, lalu saudari dari sepupuku mengalami abortus kare-" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaiakan pidato anti rokoknya, Neji menghentikannya.

"Jadi kau khawatir padaku?" tanyanya diiringi dengan cengiran. Gaara diam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Neji, malu?

"Huh, siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin aku mengalami nasib yang sama karena jadi perokok pasif darimu." Meskipun menyangkal, jelas terlihat kalau kata-kata Neji benar, bahwa Gaara mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hahaha. Iya iya. Aku mengerti. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha berhenti untuk merokok. Makasih ya Gaara." Jawab Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya kini memerah. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Neji lalu mengalihkan pandangan Gaara ke arahnya. Gaara memandang Neji sebentar, lalu mengalihkan bola matanya, enggan untuk bertemu pandang.

"Hei, pandang aku." Gaara masih tidak bereaksi.

"Gaaraaa." masih tetap sama. "Bandel amat si." Neji lalu maju dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara. Gaara yang shock hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Neji lalu mundur, menghentikan ciuman singkat mereka itu. Gaara kini memandangnya.

"Nah begitu donk. Kalau orang lain berbicara kau harus memandang mereka." Ujar Neji santai sambil berlalu ke dapur, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Suara televisi masih terdengar dari ruang tamu sementara Neji ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Gaara sepertinya sudah cukup sadar untuk bergerak dari posisinya.

'Si-sial. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa melawannya. Argh! Gaara bodoh. Bukannya melawan malah menikmatinya. Baka baka.' teriak Gaara dalam hatinya.

"Hei Gaara, kalau kau tidak mau nonton, matikan saja televisinya. Sudah malam, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Neji sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua cangkir gelas berisi susu hangat dan memberikan salah satunya pada Gaara.

"Be-belum ngantuk." Jawabnya sedikit gugup sambil mengambil cangkir dari Neji, mungkin masih teringat kejadian tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya, besok aku harus ke kampus pagi-pagi. Oyasumi."

"Eh, Ne-Neji." Panggilan Gaara menghentikan langkah Neji.

"Kenapa?"

"Umm, malam ini aku tidur di sofa saja." Gumamnya sambil tertunduk. Neji tersenyum penuh arti, seperti mengerti jalan pikiran Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan lupa nyalakan pemanasnya kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kau masuk angin."

"Iya. Oyasumi Neji." Neji hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

'Hah, aku memang payah. Seharusnya tadi tidak perlu sampai menciumnya. Malam ini tidur sendirian lagi deh.' Gumam Neji dalam hati.

Gaara lalu mengganti-ganti channel televisi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, tapi dia masih belum mengantuk. Kejadian tadi terbayang lagi olehnya. Semburat merah muda kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya.

'Arghh. Kenapa terbayang terus sih? Neji bodoh!' Gaara bergumam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

_"Segeralah daftarkan diri anda. Konoha Masterchef! Ikutilah ajang bergengsi pertandingan memasak seluruh koki amatir di Konoha untuk memperebutkan gelar sebagai masterchef pertama. Jangan lewatkan juga hadiah uang tunai ratusan ribu dollar dan kesempatan menerbitkan buku memasak milik anda sendiri. Tunggu apa lagi,ikutilah penyisihannya di studio Konoha pada tanggal 20 November jam 10.00 pagi. Anda bebas memasak apa saja. Buatlah juri kami terkesima dengan hasil masakan anda …"_ Iklan dari televise tadi menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunanya.

'Masterchef Konoha? Ti-tidak mungkin!' pikirnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba,

"Yeah!" Gaara meloncat girang. (AN:Gaara loncat-loncat, OOC abis -,-))

"Ini kesempatanku, jika aku bisa menang dalam ajang ini berarti aku dapat membuktikan pada Ayah bahwa aku pantas menjadi seorang koki, dan lagi hadiah uangnya bisa kugunakan untuk membiayai sekolahku!" Gaara terlihat bersemangat

"Tunggu, audisinya tanggal 20, hari ini.. umm.. Eh? Hari ini tanggal 19? Berarti audisinya besok?" sekarang ia terlihat panik.

"Tenang-tenang Gaara. Yah, aku bebas memasak apa saja. Untunglah buku resep ibu kubawa kesini."

'Eh, tunggu. Aku harus memberitahu Neji.' Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat pada Neji

'Ah, tidak, sudah malam. Dia pasti sudah tidur. Besok saja akan kuberitahu. Sekarang sebaiknya aku tidur saja, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok.'

Saking senangnya Gaara sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Udara dingin sudah tidak dirasakannya. Dia mematikan televisi dan lampu lalu langsung membaringkan diri di sofa dan terlelap, memimpikan masakan apa yang besok akan dimasaknya. Sayangnya dia tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya yang tidak tahan dingin mungkin bisa membuatnya gagal dalam audisi besok.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

* * *

Okeh!

akhirnya bisa update. meskipun ini hanya sekedar selipan kecil, yg g ada plotnya sama skali, stidaknya kazu dah update. hehe

next chap abis Easter ya :D, kazu mo liburan, pulang kampung. wkwk

y uda, makasih dah baca, review yah.

oh btw, royal fiance belum bisa diupdate, maap, belum sempat diketik lanjutannya. kazu usahain nanti abis lburan *slapped*


	7. Chapter 7

updated!

makasih bwat semua yg dah review chapt kemaren

**Chiharu ChieBby**: boneka pandanya bwat kazu aja ya, haha. siapp, da diupdate :D

**alwayztora/leon** : easter dari jumat ampe minggu, hoho. Neji emng uda cocok jd org mesum,wkwk *dijuken*

**HimeUguisu** : eh taw aja kazu mo bkin gaara sakit *plak* haha, Neji emang mesum, haha. haduh kalo lemon ga janji, kalo dipanjangin mungkin bisa. hehe

.

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**acara Masterchef bukan milik kazu **

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

"Beep beep beep"

"Ctak" suara alarm itu terhenti ketika tangan seseorang memencet tombol pada bagian atas alarm. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Hnnn~" Neji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Ia berdiri perlahan. Ketika kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, sekujur tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

"Uhh, dingin sekali." Termometer pada jam digital menunjukan angka 10 derajat Celcius.

'Belum memasuki musim dingin saja suhunya sudah seperti ini. Semoga Gaara tidak kedinginan, dia kan tidak biasa terhadap cuaca dingin, yah di Suna memang hanya ada dua musim sih' pikir Neji sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan perlahan, namun ketika pintu kamarnya di buka, langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Uhhh, kenapa disini dingin sekali?" dengan langkah cepat Neji berjalan ke ruang tamu, bermaksud mengecek Gaara namun ia langsung terdiam ketika melewati pemanas ruangan yang berada dalam kondisi mati.

'Heh? Pemanasnya mati? Pantas saja sedingin ini.' Ia lalu menyalakan pemanas dan bergegas ke sofa.

'Kalau sedingin ini Gaara bisa membeku' pikirnya.

Ketika tiba di sofa, ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Neji. Gaara tertidur di sofa dengan posisi meringkuk dan hanya menggunakan piyama tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupinya tubuh kecilnya. Dia nampak pucat, bibirnya kebiruan dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Nghh." gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya, disertai juga dengan suara gemeratak gigi karena kedinginan.

"Gaara!" dengan cepat Neji membopong tubuh Gaara ke kamarnya. Meletakannya di tempat tidur dan membalutnya dengan selimut.

'Anak ini! Kenapa tidur dalam suhu sedingin ini sih? Dasar bodoh!' umpat Neji dalam hati. Ia lalu mengecek keadaan Gaara lagi. Tidak bertambah baik. Neji lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hei, Gaara, Gaara bangun!" Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi Gaara. Sia-sia, Gaara masih terlelap, wajahnya sedingin es. Melihat usahanya yang tidak berhasil, Neji bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengisi bathub dengan air panas lalu berlari ke dapur, mengambil segelas air panas dari dispenser dan kembali ke kamar kemudian membopong Gaara ke kamar mandi.

"Maafkan aku Gaara. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tanpa persetujuanmu." Gumamnya sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaian Gaara dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam bathub.

"Gaara, Gaara." Neji kembali berusaha membangunkan Gaara. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Gaara, dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas berisi air panas tadi, menegaknya lalu meminumkannya pada Gaara melalui mulutnya sendiri. Kali ini sepertinya berhasil.

"Uhuk uhuk…" Gaara terbatuk-batuk. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.  
"Gaara! Syukurlah." Neji terlihat lega.

"Um, Ne-Neji? A-aku… " Gaara Nampak kebingungan, berusaha mencerna semua kejadian dengan cepat. Ketika sadar akan posisinya, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Ke-kenapa aku te-telanjang? Ka-kau! Ini pasti perbuatanmu! Dasar mesum!" teriak Gaara sambil berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Teriakannya malah membuat Neji kesal.

"Hei! Kau itu hampir mati tahu! Untung aku cepat menolongmu, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah jadi bongkahan es. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku mesum? Kalau tidak terpaksa juga aku tidak akan melakukannya tahu. Dan juga kenapa pemanasnya tidak kau nyalakan? Bodoh!" kali ini giliran Neji yang berteriak marah sambil menjitak kepala Gaara, sementara yang dimarahi hanya terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak tadi.

"Ma-maaf." Gumam Gaara pelan. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba suara bersin Gaara memecah kesunyian.

Neji hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu berjalan keluar sambil mengambil handuk lalu memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Ini, keluar dari sana dan pakai ini. Jangan sampai kau masuk angin." Ucapnya datar. Gaara terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji ketika melihat Gaara tidak berespon pada kata-katanya.

"Um, ber-berbaliklah." Gumam Gaara sambil menunduk.

"Hah?" Neji terlihat bingung.

"Ku-kubilang berbalik! Jangan mengintip!" teriak Gaara. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Neji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hmph. Kupikir apa. Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan mengintip." Neji lalu membalikan badan sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya yang masih memegang handuk. Dengan hati-hati Gaara lalu keluar dari bathtub dan mengambil handuk yang diulurkan Neji. Tanpa sadar, Neji melirik ke pemandangan indah di belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kulit putih Gaara terekspos jelas tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupinya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin ketahuan jika mengintip.

'Jika memandang lebih lama bisa-bisa aku mimisan' gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Ka-kau sudah boleh berbalik." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Neji lalu berbalik dan terdiam ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Gaara hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sementara bagian perut ke atas terekspos jelas dan kini ia berdiri di hadapan Neji.

'Ma-manisnya!'pikir Neji dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dari hidungnya keluar cairan kemerahan.

"Ne-Neji! Kau mimisan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara yang terlihat khawatir dengan cepat mengambil tissue dan mengelap mimisan Neji. Kini jarak keduanya sudah sangat dekat.

'Kami-sama. Dia manis sekali. Kulit putihnya itu, leher jenjangnya, lalu… ' pandangan Neji kini beralih ke dua tonjolan pink di dada Gaara. Mimisannya semakin banyak keluar. Ditambah lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya sepertinya mulai 'bereaksi' melihat kemolekan tubuh Gaara.

Melihat semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari hidung Neji, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang kini memerah, Gaara semakin khawatir. "Ne-Neji. Kau beneran tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Neji panik. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Gaara, apalagi bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin tidak tenang.

"Mu-mungkin hanya kedinginan. Ka-kau ke kamar saja dan kembalilah tidur, a-aku mau mandi dulu." Jawab Neji terbata-bata. Gaara memandang Neji curiga, tidak percaya pada alasannya. Tentu saja, dimana-mana orang mimisan karena kepanasan, bukan kedinginan. Neji sendiri tidak berani memandang mata Gaara, takut ketahuan jika ia berbohong. Gaara masih memandang Neji, tapi yang dipandang tidak bereaksi, dia hanya menghela nafas,

"Hah, ya sudah, sana mandi." Gaara pun kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan Neji yang dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi, menyalakan shower lalu melepaskan ketegangan di bawah tubuhnya sambil membayangkan tubuh indah Gaara. Dasar Neji mesum.

….

**Gaara's POV**

Dia pikir aku bodoh apa. Mana ada orang mimisan karena kedinginan. Dasar bodoh. Lagian dia tiba-tiba mimisan setelah melihatku setengah telanjang. Anak kecil juga tahu kalau mimisanmu itu karena kau berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dasar om-om mesum.

"Hoaamm~" ngantuknya. Sepertinya tidurku memang tidak nyenyak. Yah, salahku juga semalam tidur tanpa menyalakan pemanas.

"Oh iya!" Sekarang aku baru ingat. Jam 10 nanti aku harus ikut audisi kontes memasak itu. Sekarang harus cepat-cepat ke supermarket untuk belanja. Hmm, jam 7 ya, sepertinya masih sempat menyiapkan bahannya. Nanti saja baru memberitahu Neji mengenai hal ini.

Dengan segera aku berlari keluar menuju ke supermarket paman Nara. Tidak lupa membawa buku resep milik ibu dan mengambil jaket, yah, cuaca di luar sedang dingin, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko masuk angin dan roboh ketika memasak nanti.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

* * *

Okeh!

updated, next chapter skitar smingguan lagi.

.

oh btw, royal fiance belum bisa diupdate, maap, ga janji kapan, lagi ga mood ngetik, huhu *slapped*


	8. Chapter 8

updated!

makasih bwat semua yg dah review chapt kemaren

**Cui: **ahaha, Neji emng mesum :P, upss, Gaaranya uda sakit, wkwk *dicekik cui*

**KyouyaxCloud** : haha, Neji deserves that *ditabok Neji*

**HimeUguisu** : ahaha, crita saya di review? *norak juga* gpp kita sama2 norak ^o^) saya juga mau diajak kalo mo macem2in Gaara, lol

**ttix lone cone bebe : **haha, biarin aja si Neji, siapa suru mesum, ha3. wah kalo naek rate kyknya ga mungkin, hoho.

**aaaa** : arigatou :D

**alwayztora/leon**: haa? boong apa ni? *mukainosen* royal fiance pasti kazu lanjutin, tunggu lwat mata kuliah sadis ini ya, huhu T,T. WB paan leon?

**Chiharu ChieBby** : mari kita rebutan boneka panda! haha :D Gaara emang agak2 sadis (?)

.

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**acara Masterchef bukan milik kazu - **btw kazu bkin crita masterchef bukan krn skrng lagi booming masterchef indo, haha. ini emng uda dibkin plotnya bgini dari dulu, just info: chapt ini kazu ketik sejak bulan januari, yaitu sjak kazu nnton masterchef amerika, jd bukan krn lagi booming d Indo, haha. *ga penting*

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

"Acho~" suara bersin terdengar dari pojokan supermarket.

Gaara yang sedang mengambil sepotong fillet dada ayam terlihat meletakan kembali ayam tadi dan menggosokan hidungnya yang memerah ke lengan bajunya.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, kau sakit?" Nara-san bertanya pada Gaara. Ayam yang tadi dikembalikan Gaara diambilnya.

"Kau mau yang ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan ayam itu pada Gaara, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa paman. Hanya sedikit kedinginan." Jawab Gaara mengambil ayam yang sudah ditimbang itu dan memasukannya dalam keranjang belanjanya. Dia bersin lagi.

'Uh, sepertinya aku masuk angin. Kepalaku sakit sekali.' Gaara menekan-nekan dahinya, berharap sakit kepala itu segera menghilang.

"Hei Gaara, kau mau masak apa hari ini? Tumben membeli fillet ayam." Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang sambil membawa sekardus minuman kaleng.

"Oh, ini bukan untuk makananku kok." jawab Gaara berusaha terlihat santai. Kini dia sibuk memilih-milih keju.

"Lalu untuk apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil meletakan minuman-minuman kaleng yang kebetulan raknya bersebelahan dengan frezzer makanan beku.

"Um, hari ini aku mau ikut kompetisi memasak yang sedang terkenal itu." Gaara mengambil beberapa lembar daging asap yang tipis.

"Wah, acara masterchef itu ya?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan antusias. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Hebat. Kalau kau pasti bisa lolos dengan mudah Gaara. Ganbatte ne!"

"Hnn. Makasih Shikamaru." Gaara lalu melanjutkan memilih-milih bahan lainnya. Kini ia menuju ke rak tempat tepung dan bumbu-bumbu masakan.

'Ah, itu dia tepungnya. Tapi tinggi juga ya diletakannya.' Pikir Gaara ketika melihat posisi tepung yang berada di rak paling atas. Dia lalu berjinjit untuk mengambil tepungnya. Tepungnya berhasil diraih, namun karena terlalu keras meraihnya, bukannya terambil, tepung itu malah jatuh.

'Ah! Sial. Untung tidak kena wajahku.' Gerutu Gaara. Dia lalu menunduk untuk mengambil tepung itu, namun ketika bermaksud kembali ke posisi berdiri tiba-tiba sekitarnya terasa berputar.

'Uhh? Ge-gelap-' Gaara tiba-tiba ambruk, keranjang belanjaannya jatuh. Mendengar ada suara-suara berisik dari rak sebelah, Shikamaru mencoba menengok.

"Gaara!" dia segera berlari dan membantu Gaara yang kini terbaring di lantai namun masih terlihat sadar.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ketika Shikamaru menyentuh lengan Gaara, dia kaget. "Pa-panas!"

"Gaara, kau demam! Badanmu panas sekali." Ujarnya ketika menyentuh dahi Gaara.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Gaara lemah, dia berusaha bangkit. Shikamaru lalu membantu Gaara berdiri dan mendudukannya di kursi dekat kasir. Untunglah sekarang masih pagi jadi supermarket belum ramai.

"Um, Shikamaru, a-aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku harus segera pulang. Bi-bisa tolong ambilkan belanjaanku?" Tanya Gaara. Dia benar-benar terlihat sakit. Seluruh wajahnya memerah.

"Tunggu! Kau istirahat saja di sini, akan kutelpon Neji agar menjemputmu." Shikamaru bermaksud ke meja kasir untuk mengambil telepon, namun Gaara menarik tangannya.

"Ja-jangan menelpon Neji. Di-dia sedang sibuk. Hari ini… Neji… kampus… mengajar." Kata-kata Gaara terputus, dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Hampir saja dia terjatuh dari kursi kalau saja Shikamaru tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Gaara! Hei Gaara."

'Gawat. Dia pingsan. Sebaiknya kubawa ke dalam saja. Mana badannya panas sekali.' Shikamaru lalu membopong Gaara masuk ke rumahnya yang berada di lantai dua supermarket itu.

"Shikamaru, Gaara-kun kenapa?" Nara-san yang kebetulan ada di lantai dua segera membantu Shikamaru membopong Gaara.

"Barusan dia pingsan Ayah. Sepertinya dia demam, badannya panas sekali."

"Ya sudah, biar ayah yang membawanya ke kamar, kau hubungilah Neji untuk menjemputnya." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, dan bawakan juga kompres." Ayahnya menambahkan.

…

**Neji's POV**

Hampir saja. Lain kali aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri lebih baik.

Tapi sulit juga, melihat Gaara yang seperti itu, siapa yang bisa tahan.

Argh! Sudah, lupakan. Aku harus segera ke kampus. Sudah hampir jam 8. Tidak kusangka aku menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam di kamar mandi. Bukannya menenangkan diri, malah melakukannya sambil membayangkan Gaara. Bukan hanya sekali, tiga kali! Tapi, membayangkan Gaara yang seperti itu, tanpa pakaian, dengan wajah memerah, Gaara-… Kami sama! Apa yang kau pikirkan Neji!

Bagus. Sekarang yang di bawah sini bereaksi lagi. Bodoh!

Sadarlah Neji, kau bukan remaja yang sedang pubertas dengan hormon berlebih. Kendalikan dirimu! Yah, bayangkan professor Guy mengenakan tutu. Guy mengenakan tutu pink dengan bando merah muda-

Ugh! Menjijikan.

Well, bekerja dengan baik, sepertinya yang dibawah sini sudah tenang. Haha.

Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara kemana ya? Anak itu suka sekali kabur tanpa pamit. Biasanya sih dia meninggalkan memo di pintu kulkas. Aku lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kulkas.

Nah benar kan. Sebuah memo kecil tertempel di pintu kulkas.

'Aku ke supermarket paman Nara, mau belanja.'

Seperti biasa, catatan yang sangat kurang informasinya. Belanja apa? Bukankah kemarin aku baru menemaninya belanja. Di kulkas juga bahan makanan masih lengkap. Hhh, dasar Gaara.

Ya sudahlah, aku ke kampus saja sebelum terlambat dan diomeli oleh si Guy itu.

"Drrtt Drttt"

Suara apa itu?

Oh iya, hp-ku, masih ku silent ternyata.

Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini? Hmm, Shikamaru?

"Moshi moshi. Shikamaru ada apa?"

"_Gaara! Neji-san, Gaara-"_ suaranya terdengar panik. Gaara? Ada apa dengan Gaara?

"Ada apa Shikamaru? Gaara kenapa?"

"_Gaara tadi pingsan ketika sedang belanja. Sepertinya dia demam tinggi. Apa Neji-san bisa datang dan menjemputnya? Hari ini Ayah harus pergi dan aku harus menjaga supermarket jadi tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya di sini."_

Apa? Gaara pingsan? Sakit? Demam? Tadi kan dia masih baik-baik saja. A-apa benar dia tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, bagaimana kalau-

Bayangan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu seolah kembali ke pikiranku—

"_Halo? Neji-san?"_ ah, aku lupa sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku segera kesana!" aku mematikan handphoneku, mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung menuju supermarket. Sial. Bisa-bisanya dia roboh, pasti gara-gara kedinginan semalam. Dasar anak bandel.

…

Cih, kenapa jalanan macet begini sih?

"Drrtt drttt"

Siapa lagi yang menelpon. Tanpa melihat layar hpku, aku langsung mengangkatnya, dan langsung menyesal ketika tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"Yoo Neji! Kau kemana saja? Ini sudah waktunya kau mengajar tahu. Mahasiswamu mencarimu." Cih. Siapa yang peduli dengan mengajar di saat seperti ini. Sekarang Gaara jauh lebih penting.

"Maaf professor Guy, aku sedang ada urusan penting. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk. Anda bisa menggantikanku?" Semoga dia tidak minta imbalan yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya, draft kelanjutan novelmu harus kauberikan padaku sebelum terbit, aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang membacanya." Sial. Lagi-lagi permintaan menjengkelkan. Ya sudahlah, daripada aku harus berurusan panjang lebar dengannya.

"Baiklah. Sudah ya, aku sedang menyetir."

"Yeah! Banzai! Selamat menikmati hari liburmu Neji. Hahaha." Seandainya aku bisa menghajarnya lewat handphone, tentu sudah kulakukan dari tadi.

"Tinn Tinn" Ah, sudah hijau rupanya. Tunggulah aku Gaara.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

* * *

Okeh!

another unimportant chapter, haha

maap ye, bbrpa chapter ini hanya crita2 tmbhan, pngen banget bkin crita yg Gaaranya sakit! bwahahaha *dihajar*

.

ok de, royal fiance akan saya usahakan update, benar2 sibuk, tadi aja abis ujian, dan ga bisa ngerjainnya, huhu T,T *malah curhat*


	9. Chapter 9

sorry telat updatednya~ btw, **Royal Fiance** uda kazu update loh! haha, kira-kira 3 hari yg lalu *cuma mo kasih tahu, siapa tahu ad yg belum tahu - sok eksis ni author*

makasih bwat semua yg dah review

**Cui: **ahaha, ngetikin bagian itu susah loh cui :P, pkoknya 1000 kata tiap chap! haha *maksa*

**KyouyaxCloud** : setujuu! dia emng pervert *lebih pervert author yg bkin* lol

**ttix lone cone bebe : **iya, ni update! hehe, abisnya kazu g bs bkin rated M, nanti kalo uda bisa, baru bkin rated M, tapi bukan fic ini, mungkin fic lain :D

**aaaa** : hehe, nih dah diupdate!

**lili : **hajimemashite lili-san. hehe, makasih dah review :). emng ga bs naek rate, karena saya ga bisa bwat rated M, hehe *author cupu* jangan lupa update lagi yaah *wink* hehe

**aquirasu : **gpp, kan diripiu jg akhirnya, hehe. yap, ga bisa naek rate, yg kmren royal fiance juga terpaksa jadi T+ karena bingung mo bkin scene NejiGaa nya gimana, hehe. kalo kali ini kyknya ga de. mungkin fic lain, kalo kazu dah bisa bkin rated M :D

**alwayztora/leon**: udah diupdate ni! tapi ga panjang, bwahaha. ROYAL FIANCE udah diupdate! haha, next chpater? masih ga taw *minta dicekik*

**Chiharu ChieBby** : iyaa, Gaara sakit kyknya imut, apalagi kalo ada Neji, xD

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**acara Masterchef bukan milik kazu - **btw kazu bkin crita masterchef bukan krn skrng lagi booming masterchef indo, haha. ini emng uda dibkin plotnya bgini dari dulu, just info: chapt ini kazu ketik sejak bulan januari, yaitu sjak kazu nnton masterchef amerika, jd bukan krn lagi booming d Indo, haha. *ga penting* btw, Chef Juna cakep yaa, wkwk

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

"Kaa-san…" panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah kompres dingin diletakan di dahinya. Gaara sendiri masiih tidak sadar.

"Shikamaru, bawakan termometer." Nara-san yang kini sibuk mengompres Gaara menyuruh putranya. Untuk sementara supermarket mereka ditutup hingga Neji datang dan menjemput Gaara.

"38,5 derajat celcius? Tinggi juga." Ujar Shikamaru sedikit kaget setelah melihat angka di thermometer itu.

"Yah, kau benar. Kita tunggu hingga Neji datang saja. Coba kau telepon dia lagi. Sudah hampir 10 menit dan dia belum tiba juga."

"Ting tong ting tong"

"Nah, itu mungkin dia, sana buka pintunya Shikamaru." Shikamaru lalu berlari dengan cepat, bermaksud membukakan pintu. Pintu dibuka, Neji dengan ekspresi panic berdiri di luar.

"Neji-san. Syukurlah. Masuklah, Gaara ada di dalam. Panasnya cukup tinggi, sampai 38,5 derajat." Mereka berdua berjalan cepat ke lantai 2 supermarket itu.

"38,5?" Shikamaru cuma menggangguk. "Cih, anak bandel itu" gerutu Neji, ia semakin terlihat tidak tenang.

"Gaara!" Neji dengan cepat berada di samping Gaara. Dia mengelus dahi Gaara yang kini basah karena bekas kompres tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat khawatir, apalagi setelah merasakan sendiri betapa panasnya badan Gaara. Kondisinya juga terlihat buruk, tidak sadar dan mengigau memanggil ibunya.

"Kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa mengikuti acara masak jam 10 nanti, ini saja sudah jam 8.30" gumam Shikamaru.

Neji menoleh padanya, "Acara masak?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tadi Gaara kemari untuk belanja, katanya dia mau mengikuti audisi masterchef jam 10 nanti di studio Konoha." Neji menampakan ekspresi bingung. "Aku tidak tahu. Masterchef? Apa itu?"

Nara-san menjawab sambil mengganti kompres di kepala Gaara. "Itu suatu kompetisi memasak koki-koki amatir seluruh Konoha. Hari ini audisinya, kalau kau berhasil lolos nanti akan terus berlanjut, mirip kontes pencarian bakat begitu."

"Iya, dan hadiahnya cukup besar, katanya mencapai 200 ribu dollar dan bisa menerbitkan buku masak sendiri." Tambah Shikamaru. Neji kini mengerti.

'Apa mungkin dia bermaksud membuktikan diri pada Ayahnya dengan mengikuti kompetisi ini ya'

"Oh ya, jam berapa tadi kompetisinya?" Tanya Neji

"Ja-jam se-sepuluh." Suara lemah Gaara menjawab. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh padanya, raut wajah khawatir sekaligus sedikit lega nampak.

"Gaara."

"Gaara-kun" ucap ketiganya serentak.

"Ne-Neji? … Ke-kenapa kau? Umm… Ka-kampusnya?"

"Sshtt, tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah minta izin, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sakit begini." Ucap Neji lembut sambil mengelus pipi Gaara. Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan besar Neji, menikmati dinginnya tangan tersebut di wajahnya yang panas.

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar, "A-aku harus segera pergi. Kompetisi masaknya mulai sebentar lagi." Dia berusaha bangkit dengan cepat, namun sepertinya badannya tidak mau berkompromi "Ughh." Keluhnya sambil memegang dahinya.

"Hei, hati-hati. Kau itu masih sakit. Mana mungkin aku mengijinkanmu ikut kompetisi itu. berdiri saja tidak bisa, kau bisa roboh kalau memasak." Neji memperingatinya sambil mambantunya bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Betul kata Neji, Gaara-kun. Kau harus istirahat. Kalau kompetisi memasak kan banyak, kau bisa ikut yang lain nanti."

"Ti-tidak paman. Hanya kompetisi ini yang bisa membuat Ayah percaya padaku." Gaara memandang Neji sambil memohon. "Please Neji, ijinkan aku. Hanya kompetisi yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku."

Neji masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. "Tidak Gaara. Kau itu sedang demam tinggi."

"A-aku bisa minum oba—Acho!" Gaara bersin tiba-tiba

"Apa kubilang. Jangan keras kepala Gaara. Kau bisa ikut kompetisi yang lain. Ikut yang ini pun belum tentu kau menang, kondisimu sedang tidak fit." Neji mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng sambil mengelap hidungnya. "Tidak Neji." Kali ini dia memandang Neji dengan pandangan tegas "Kau tahu kan deadline ku tinggal dua hari, jika tidak sekarang, maka—Acho~" lagi-lagi dia bersin.

"Kumohon Neji. A-aku tahu kondisi tubuhku, aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa, a-aku janji." Pinta Gaara sambil memberikan pandangan puppy eyesnya.

"Hhhah" Neji menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan dulu, lalu minum obat." Jawab Neji ragu-ragu. Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Makasih Neji—acho."

"Oh ya, dan aku yang akan menemanimu disana. Kalau sekalli saja kau roboh, kau langsung kubawa pulang. Mengerti?" Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kebetulan kalian sudah disini, biar kubikinkan bubur untuk Gaara. Neji juga pasti belum sarapan kan? Sarapan disini saja. Shikamaru, tolong ambilkan obat." Perintah Nara-san.

"Um, ano, bisa tolong ambilkan belanjaanku sekalian, Shikamaru? A-aku ingin mempersiapkan bahannya dulu." Gaara kini bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, mungkin tanda kalau demamnya sudah mulai turun, namun kondisinya masih terlihat buruk.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan turun, mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan ke dapur.

Neji memandang Gaara yang kini berusaha bangkit berdiri "Kau yakin? Benar tidak apa-apa?" Gaara hanya mengangguk, berusaha berdiri dengan memegang ujung meja.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Neji. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas ini." Jawabanya yakin. Neji hanya menghela nafas lalu membantunya berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan bahan masakannya. "Baiklah, mau kularang berapa kali pun kau pasti melawan, dasar bocah keras kepala." Keluh Neji, disambut dengan cengiran dari Gaara.

…..

"Kau yakin?" Neji masih bertanya pada Gaara. Padahal kini mereka sudah berada di parkiran studio Konoha dengan Gaara yang sudah mempersiapkan bahan untuk chicken cordon blue yang akan dimasak.

"Neji, kau sudah menanyakan itu sejak tadi." Jawab Gaara tidak senang. Dia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan bermaksud keluar, namun karena terlalu cepat bergerak, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

"Ughh." Dia menutup matanya sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil. Malihat itu Neji keluar duluan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara memaksa mengangguk. Neji lalu mengambil bahan masakan Gaara dan memapahnya ke dalam, takut kalau tiba-tiba Gaara pingsan lagi.

Sampai di dalam, ruangan sudah sangat ramai. Ada sekitar ribuan orang yang mengantri.

"Ramai sekali. Gaara, kau tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan ke bagian informasi dan bertanya. Ok?" Gaara hanya mengagguk. Neji mendudukan Gaara ke salah satu kursi yang kosong lalu berlari menuju ke bagian informasi.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya si resepsionis sopan

"Maaf, saya ingin mendaftar kontes memasak hari ini, bahan-bahannya juga sudah saya bawa, apa bisa langsung mendaftar?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa anda tidak tahu peraturannya?" Tanya resepsionis itu bingung. Neji hanya menggelang.

"Jadi tidak semua orang bisa ikut memasak hari ini, umm, tuan?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Si resepsionis mengangguk

"Jadi tuan Hyuuga, sebelum bisa memasak untuk juri kami, anda harus melewati beberapa tes tertulis dan lisan. Tesnya nanti seputar makanan. Dari ribuan orang yang mendaftar, kira-kira hanya 300 orang yang diterima untuk ikut audisi memasak."

Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Berarti tinggal lolos dari tes itu saja kan, lalu dimana saya bisa mendaftar untuk mengikuti tes itu?"

Resepsionis itu hanya tersenyum, "Wah, anda percaya diri sekali tuan Hyuuga. Anda bisa mendaftar disini. Ini formulirnya, silahkan diisi lalu nanti kembalikan kesini, jika sudah anda langsung masuk ke ruangan berpintu merah di ujung sana." Kata resepsionis itu sambil menunjuk kearah kanan dimana banyak orang mengantri.

Neji lalu mengambil formulirnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke Gaara.

"Oh, jadi harus tes dulu yah." Gaara telihat kecewa.

"Hei, mana semangatmu yang tadi. Kau pasti bisa. Bersemangatlah!" Neji menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara. Gaara hanya memandangnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau aneh." Dia lalu mengisi formulir tersebut, namun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Um, Ne-Neji, aku punya satu permintaan." Neji melihat ke arahnya, "Kenapa?"

Gaara nampak ragu-ragu, "Um, boleh aku menggunakan nama belakangmu?" Neji terlihat bingung.

"A-aku tidak ingin public tahu kalau anak perdana menteri Suna mengikuti acara ini."

"Oh." Neji mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Lagian Hyuuga Gaara terdengar bagus kok." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

"Ughh, kepalaku sakit." Jawab Gaara ketus namun terlihat senang.

"Ah, gomen gomen. Hehe." Sebuah cengiran tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. "Ne Gaara, berarti kalau nanti kita menikah namamu akan jadi seperti itu loh, Hyuuga Gaara." Ucapnya menggoda.

Gaara langsung blushing. "A-apaan si. Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu. Huh" ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke resepsionis.

"Oi, Gaara, tunggu aku. Cih, dingin sekali, aku kan cuma bercanda." Sambil menggerutu Neji mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

* * *

Okeh!

pendek? memang *taboked*

haha, ya uda. silahkan baca dan review. maaf kalau pendek yah, next chap, minggu depan. mo ujian hari rabu, bwahaha

makasih dah menyempatkan baca fic kazu :)


	10. Chapter 10

sorry telat updatednya!

kazu abis ujian kmren! dan banzai karena ga buka2 internet, akhinya kazu mrasa bisa ngerjainnya! smoga lulus yaa, hehe :D

makasih bwat semua yg dah review :

**Himeka Kyousuke** : percayaa deee, tq yaa :)  
**Chiharu ChieBby** : huhu, maap. kali ini panjang kok! haha, maap kalo lama yaa  
**Nyx Keilantra** : wogh! nyx-san bisa menebak jalan pkiran saya, nih kazu kasih orang ketiga di sini!  
**cui** : cape cui ngetiknya, haha. kazu biasa standar bikin 1k-2k si :p, kalo 2-3k btuh 5 harian, lamaa  
**lili** :makasihh lili-san :D. ujiannya sudah beres, sukses! banzaii, makasih doanya. dan iya, chef juna cakeep, tapi judes -,-  
**leon** : haha, maap telat. untung leon slalu ingetin update, kalo ga uda tbengkalai smua fic kazu, wkaka, royal fiance, kira2 ptengahan bulan ini yaa, kalo telat jng lupa ingetin kazu, ha3 *plak  
**Hime Uguisu** : ahaha, ini agak panjang nih, dan maap kalo telat updatenya :(  
**ttixz lone cone bebe**: iyaa, kan neji seme yang baik, haha. makasih doanya, ujian kazu sukses! :D  
**rei-kun** : siapp, uda update. makasih :D  
**aquirasu**: oh, chef inggrid yg mana ya? aduh, kazu dah lama g nnton masterchef, sibuk. haha. smoga msh smpt sabtu bsok. makasih ya :D  
**aaa**: gpp, makasih dah ripiu, iya, telat. maap ya, ni dah update. hehe

kali ini agak panjang, nebus dosa ga update lamaa bangett, hehe.

Warning : **OOC, Yaoi, ga suka jangan baca**, mungkin ada sedikit typo. adegan2 tertentu yg memiliki kesamaan dengan suatu anime, manga, atau acara tv lain mungkin disengaja *slapped*

Disklemer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**acara Masterchef bukan milik kazu - **btw kazu bkin crita masterchef bukan krn skrng lagi booming masterchef indo, haha. ini emng uda dibkin plotnya bgini dari dulu, just info: chapt ini kazu ketik sejak bulan januari, yaitu sjak kazu nnton masterchef amerika, jd bukan krn lagi booming d Indo, haha. *ga penting* btw, Chef Juna cakep yaa, wkwk

Fic ini punya kazu. enjoy~

* * *

**Mine, Yours, Our Future**

**.**

**Chapter 10 (**maap, kalo ada yg bngung, chap sblumnya tulisannya chapter 7, sebenarnya itu uda chapter 9, kalo ada yg sadar, penulisan chapter 6nya kedobel ampe 3x, hehe**)**

**Normal POV**

"Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Di dalam ruangan itu nampak kira-kira 500an orang duduk dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, cemas, takut, gugup, senang, ada juga yang tenang, sepertinya sedang menunggu giliran dipanggil ke dalam ruang tes.

"Nomor 800 sampai 900 silahkan masuk ke ruangan 9." Seorang petugas berseru lewat mikrofon di pojok ruangan. Seketika, berbondong-bondong orang berjalan ke belakang menuju ke arah ruangan yang disebutkan. Gerombolan orang-orang itu berjalan melewati Neji dan Gaara.

"Ugh." Hampir saja Gaara jatuh karena tersenggol, untung Neji segera menahannya.

"Hati-hati." Gaara hanya mengangguk berterima kasih. Neji melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan beberapa deret kursi kosong yang baru saja ditinggal gerombolan orang tadi.

"Gaara, ikut aku." Neji lalu menggandeng Gaara menuju ke bagian tengah ruangan. Begitu tiba, Gaara lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kosong. Dahinya berkerut seperti menahan sakit.

"Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apanya yang sakit?" Neji tampak khawatir. Suasana yang ramai di ruangan itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Ugh." Gaara menekan-nekan dahinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba memburuk. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Neji, hanya sedikit pusing saja." Jawabnya pelan.

Neji telihat tidak percaya, "Benar? Kita pulang saja ya?" bujuk Neji. Gaara langsung membantah dengan cepat.

"Tidak!" dia lalu memandang Neji, "A-aku sudah tiba disini, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi saja Neji. A-aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia lalu memandang sejenak formulir pendaftaran yang dibawa Gaara.

"2112 ya." Gumamnya.

Gaara memasang tampang sedikit kesal, "Sepertinya masih lama."

Neji tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu, dia lalu memandang Gaara sebentar. Dia masih nampak kesakitan, keringat dingin terlihat di dahinya, matanya memerah dan bibirnya agak pucat, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit merah karena demam.

"Ne, Gaara. Tidurlah."

"Huh?" Gaara nampak bingung. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Tidurlah. Nomormu masih 2000an kan, sekarang masih nomor 900. Giliranmu masih cukup lama, nanti jika sudah hampir tiba saatmu, kau akan kubangunkan."

"Tapi-"

"Shh" Neji meletakan jarinya di bibir Gaara. "Istirahatlah." Jawabnya singkat. Merasa tidak bisa menang dari Neji, ditambah lagi rasa sakit kepalanya yang semakin buruk, Gaara menyerah. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji.

"Sebentar." Neji bangun dan menyusun kursi kosong ke sebelah Gaara. Dia meluruskan kaki Gaara ke kursi kosong tadi hingga posisinya kini terbaring. Neji lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nah, begini lebih nyaman kan?" ucapnya sambil memposisikan kepala Gaara di pahanya.

"Hmm." Jawab Gaara pelan, menutup matanya sambil menikmati belaian tangan Neji di kepalanya. Entah kenapa semua rasa sakitnya seolah hilang seketika. Mungkin Neji punya tangan ajaib, pikir Gaara sebelum akhirnya tertidur, terbuai dalam kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Heh, cepat sekali tidurnya." Neji masih terus mengelus kepala Gaara. Dia hanya tersenyum, "Istirahatlah Gaara." Ujarnya sambil menunduk sejenak, memberikan ciuman hangat ke dahi bocah yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

…

"Nomor 1900-2000 harap masuk ke ruangan nomor 3" suara di mikrofon itu terdengar lagi. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Neji duduk dalam ruangan itu, tidak disangka ternyata tesnya cepat juga. Hanya dalam waktu sejam, hampir seribu peserta sudah selesai dites.

Neji masih duduk tenang dengan Gaara yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Sementara itu orang-orang terus keluar masuk dari ruangan itu. Beberapa terlihat senang, mungkin berhasil lolos tes, namun banyak juga yang kecewa.

'Hmm, masih 200an orang lagi sebelum gilliran Gaara. Semoga ketika bangun nanti kondisinya sudah lebih baik.' Pikir Neji sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Gaara lembut.

"Hore! Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" seorang bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tes terlihat berlari dengan penuh semangat. Teriakannya menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar, banyak yang terlihat tidak senang dan iri. Bocah itu masih berlari dengan semangatnya, lalu menghambur ke pelukan seorang bocah berambut spike. Bocah itu nampak kesal, namun terlihat segelintir senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oi Dobe, berisik tahu!" gerutu bocah itu sambil mendorong si pirang yang dipanggilnya Dobe. Dari belakang bocah tiba-tiba muncul seorang cameramen dan seorang lagi pembawa acara, sepertinya mereka host acara ini.

"Wah, senang sekali sepertinya. Kamu lulus ya?" pembawa acara itu bertanya. Si bocah pirang hanya mengangguk senang.

"Wah, selamat, umm, siapa namanya?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" jawabnya lantang. Pembawa acara tadi hanya ikut tersenyum melihat semangat yang ditunjukan si pirang.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun, bagaimana tadi di dalam san-"

Neji kini memandang adegan wawancara tersebut dengan bosan. Kejadian seperti itu sudah beberapa kali terulang. Setiap kali ada peserta yang keluar dengan wajah senang, host tadi dengan cepat mendatanginya untuk diwawancarai.

"Hhh, mana pertanyaannya sama semua lagi. Membosankan." gumam Neji. Saking asiknya berpikir, dia tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Neji?" sebuah suara datar dan dingin mengagetkan Neji. Dia kenal sekali pemilik suara ini.

'Eh? Ke-kenapa dia ada disini?' pikir Neji sambil menoleh kea rah sumber suara tadi.

"Hoh, ternyata benar kau. Sebegitu santainya kah jadi dosen sampai kau bisa datang keacara seperti ini, eh?" tanya sosok di belakang Neji tadi dengan nada mengejek. Neji nampak tidak senang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Neji ketus. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mengacuhkan sosok di belakangnya. Namun kini pria itu pindah ke depan.

"Hmm, sombong sekali." Jawab pria tadi. Kini dia mengambil kursi lalu memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Neji. Dia menengok sebentar ke Gaara. "Heh… siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Mau apa kau? Tidak usah basa-basi, katakan saja." Neji bertanya dengan ketus sambil memberikan glarenya. Mendapat pandangan seperti itu, si pria hanya tertawa kecil. Wajah pucatnya ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa ditebak membuatnya terlihat semakin misterius dan terasa sedikit berbahaya.

"Hmmph. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mau menyapamu saja. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Kau ikutan audisi memasak? Sejak kapan kau bisa masak, Neji?" Neji hanya diam, berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang tadi.

'Sial. Seandainya Gaara tidak sedang tidur, aku pasti sudah pindah dari tadi.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, eh?" tanya pria itu datar, dia lalu berdiri, "Ya sudahlah. Toh aku juga malas lama-lama disini denganmu."

"Cih, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Jawab Neji. Pria tadi hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Tumben kau merespon." Neji menoleh padanya, menatapnya tidak senang, pria itu melanjutkan, "Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi, ada rapat dengan produser acara ini."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya tentang hal itu." jawab Neji datar.

Pria tadi hanya tersenyum dingin, "Masih sama seperti dulu ya, Neji. Yah, kita memang tidak bisa akur." Dia berhenti sebentar sambil memegang dagunya seoalah berpikir, "Oh ya Neji, ayah masih belum menyerah untuk menyeretmu pulang ke rumah keluarga utama loh. Kau yakin masih mau jadi dosen dengan gaji kecil seperti sekarang?" pria tadi bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Neji terlihat gusar, namun dia berusaha menahan emosinya, "Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu, camkan hal itu baik-baik."

"Oke, oke. Yah, asal kau tahu saja, ayah bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah loh." Ucap pria itu, kini dia memandang Neji seolah memberi tantangan. Neji balik menatapnya tajam, "Begitu pula aku." Jawab Neji tanpa takut. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, pria tadi tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph, like father, like son, eh?" Neji masih diam, pria tadi menambahkan, "Yah, sekadar memberitahu saja, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat kembali, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk merebut posisimu, Neji." Ucap pria tadi, kini dengan nada serius.

"Silahkan. Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh posisi itu, Sai." Jawab Neji dingin

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sai Nii-sama, adikku yang manis?" tanya Sai dengan nada sarkasme. Neji melihatnya dengan pandangan menjijikan.

"Masih benci padaku yah. Haha, ya sudahlah. Tapi kutanyakan sekali lagi Neji, apa kau rela kalau semua warisan keluarga Hyuuga jatuh ke tanganku?" Neji tidak berespon, "Hmm, kau rela meninggalkan harta sebanyak itu hanya demi pekerjaanmu yang sekarang? Padahal kan gaji dosen dan penulis novel itu kecil yah." Sai lalu memandang ke arah Neji, sekilas ia menoleh pada Gaara yang masih terbaring dengan nyenyak, "Ah, tapi kurasa gaji menjadi babysitter putra bungsu perdana menteri yang manja cukup besar ya, Neji? Atau jangan-jangan kau menculiknya dan meminta uang tebusan?"

Neji langsung menatap Sai tajam, kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajahnya, "Kau!-" Sai mundur ketika melihat reaksi Neji.

"Wah, wah, sabar Neji." Dia lalu memandang wajah Neji yang kini penuh emosi, mungkin kalau tidak ada Gaara yang terbaring bersamanya, dia sudah bangkit dan menghajarnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Neji, dan sepertinya berhasil membuat Gaara terbangun.

"Umm, Ada apa Neji?" Neji dan Sai sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. Gaara yang terlihat mengantuk berusaha bangun namun Neji manghalanginya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kembalilah tidur."

"Halo Gaara-kun, ah maksudku, Gaara-sama." Sapa Sai dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Gaara bangkit dan memandang ke arah Sai, lalu ke Neji, ekspresinya terlihat bingung.

"Ah, kenalkan, aku Sai, kakak-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji memotong.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Gaara, tidak usah dipedulikan." Neji melotot tajam ke arah Sai, "dan kau, kalau tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, jangan menggangguku lagi." Ancam Neji. Sai terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat kembali tenang.

"Oke, oke. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Gaara-sama." Dia lalu berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara.

Sai berlalu dengan banyak pikiran berputar dalam otaknya, 'Neji yang biasanya tenang bisa jadi semarah itu ketika aku membahas si putra perdana mentri, dan lagi kenapa bocah itu bisa bersamanya? Hmm, kurasa aku perlu menyelidiki sesuatu, tunggu saja Neji, akan kutunjukan pada Ayah, siapa yang lebih pantas mewarisi perusahaan, aku atau kau.' Sebuah cengiran licik nampak di wajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara sambil kembali duduk pada kursi di sebelah Neji. Keadaanya nampak lebih baik, wajahnya tidak semerah tadi, sepertinya demamnya sudah turun.

Neji menatapnya sebentar, "Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Neji lalu maju dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Gaara. "Sudah tidak panas, syukurlah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Gaara langsung salah tingkah.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Neji.

"Hmpph, ne Gaara, kau malu?" ledek Neji

"Si-siapa yang malu?" jawab Gaara ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Neji hanya tertawa kecil,

'Untunglah, sepertinya kondisinya sudah lebih baik.' Gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Ne, Neji, jadi siapa orang tadi?"

Neji langsung memasang tampang kesal sambil memutar bola matanya. 'Dasar bocah penasaran ini, memang tidak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan darinya.' Gerutunya

"Neji?" tidak mendapat jawaban dari Neji, Gaara kembali bertanya, dia semakin penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Hhh, baiklah." Neji menghela nafas, terlihat agak ragu untuk menceritakannya. Gaara masih memandanginya, terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Jadi, orang tadi itu namanya Sai, dia ka—"

"Peserta dengan nomor 2100-2200 harap memasuki ruangan nomor 7." Suara dari mikrofon menghentikan kata-kata Neji. Seketika perasaan lega memenuhi dirinya.

'Fuah, save by the call.' Pikir Neji dalam hati

Melihat Gaara yang masih menatapnya seolah tidak mendengar panggilan dari mikrofon itu, Neji menyeletuk, "Err, Gaara, sepertinya sudah giliranmu tuh."

"Eh? Tapi aku kan belum dengan ceritamu." Protes Gaara

Neji memandanginya dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'Kau ini serius mau ikutan acara ini tidak sih?'

Seolah mengerti arti pandangan itu, dengan langkah berat, Gaara terpaksa bangkit, ekspresinya terlihat agak kesal, "Baik, tapi setelah aku keluar nanti kau harus cerita." Ujarnya tegas. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa lulus?"

Gaara memandanginya sebentar, "Kau meremehkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, kau pede sekali, yakin nih? Jangan sampai nanti kau keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menangis, aku tidak akan meminjamkan bahuku loh." Goda Neji seolah menantangnya.

Gaara hanya diam mendengar ledekan Neji, namun sebuah cengiran kecil terlihat di bibirnya. "Hmph, tidak akan, aku pasti lulus." Jawabnya yakin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Neji, menuju ke ruangan tesnya.

"Hahaha, dasar bocah sombong." Tawanya.

'Yah, semoga kau berhasil Gaara.' Harap Neji dalam hati.

.

**TBC a.k.a bersambung**

* * *

woott

ada Sai! haha, maaf ya wahai penggemar2 Sai diluar sana. Sai adalaahh peran anatagonis disini! wakaka *dihajar fans sai - gomen Cui*

tp tenang aja, dia ga jahat2 banget kok *evil smirk*

Sai : emang gw ga jahat, author aneh -

kazu : ah, cerewet loh, ini fic gw, lu mo gw bkin jahat, baik, lucu, cengeng, suka2 gw

Sai: *pasang tampang dingin sambil gambar2 sesuatu*

kazu: what the? aaaaaaa *dikejer monster*

...

yap, skali lagi maaf karena telat update. kazu br slese ujian rabu kmren  
next ujian hari slasa n rabu 2 mnggu lagi. doakan kazu llus ya, biar bisa cepet update ficnya :D

makasih dah baca, minta ripiuu ya :D


End file.
